Good For You
by melissarxy1
Summary: FINISHED Starts with Prom, not much more that I can say, Lancitty & Romy R&R Please
1. Haunting Me

Author's note- I guess you'd call this AU. We have mutants but I have proudly completely screwed up the timeline. Here is my timeline, also some plot devices. Okay, Mystique is gone. Remy is living with the Brotherhood because I couldn't write something without the Cajun. No Tabby, I haven't watched the show long enough to know her personality. This is my first XME fanfic. I hope I got everyone right. Please review and let me know how I'm doing. Let's say that for most of the characters this is set before "Joyride."  
  
.  
  
Haunting Me  
  
.  
  
Everywhere I go I see your face  
  
Every sound I hear is the sound of your voice  
  
Why are you haunting me?  
  
Why can't I let you go?  
  
-Stabbing Westward  
  
.  
  
Lance shut his eyes against the harsh light of day. Just a few more moments, he begged the sun. His alarm rang and he groaned. "Damn it!" he muttered. Pietro ran in as he stumbled out of bed in a mad search for his clock.  
  
"It's under your shirt," he said. Lance found the offending machine and shut it off.  
  
"Thanks, man," he muttered.  
  
"Hey, you going to Prom?" Pietro asked  
  
Lance smirked. "Why do you want to ask me?"  
  
"Of course!" he batted his eyes prettily. Lance rolled his eyes and Pietro became serious. "So, are you going with your little Kitty-Cat?"  
  
"Kitty?" Lance sighed. "No, she's going with some idiot, Ron."  
  
"She turned you down? That's what you get for dating a X-Geek."  
  
"She didn't turn me down, we're not dating any how." Lance sighed again. "I never got the chance to ask her. So, who are you going with?"  
  
"Rhonda and Cheryl."  
  
Lance snorted. "Figures."  
  
"Pietro!" Remy yelled.  
  
"Sounds like he noticed his room," Lance smirked.  
  
"That was all Todd," Pietro said. "We knew nothing."  
  
"It'll be easy for you to play dumb," Lance nodded. Pietro glared at him and was gone in an instant. Lance sighed and began to get dressed, thinking of her. He had hardly gotten any sleep last night because he was thinking about Kitty. Why did she have to go with one of those stupid jocks when he actually cared about her? Why couldn't she see that he was the one who wanted her? 


	2. Meeting Again

Meeting again  
  
.  
  
As I lay me down to sleep this I pray  
  
That you will hold me dear  
  
Though I'm far away I'll whisper your name  
  
Into the sky, and I will wake up happy  
  
-Sophie B. Hawkins  
  
.  
  
Kitty woke up getting hit with a pillow. She jumped up. "Rogue!" she yelled. Her roommate merely smirked. "That was, like, so rude!"  
  
"Shut up and get ready," Rogue said. "We're gonna be late." Rogue walked out. Kitty got dressed and quickly did her hair. When she walked out Rogue was waiting for her with Scott, Kurt and Jean.  
  
"You need to stop sleeping in like that," Scott admonished.  
  
"Thanks, Mr. State the Obvious," Kitty said. "Like I didn't know that!"  
  
"Gees, someone voke up on the vrong side of the bed," Kurt said.  
  
Rogue smirked knowing exactly what to say to get to her roommate. "Did we interrupt a nice Lance dream?"  
  
"What?" Kitty squeaked comically.  
  
"Let's go," Jean said ever the logical one. "We're already going to be late." They went out and got into Scott's car driving to the school. They almost collided with Lance's jeep as the two guys went for the same parking spot. Scott pulled in next to him and jumped out.  
  
"Damn it Alvers!" he yelled. "You almost hit us."  
  
"I know, I missed," Lance said. "Awwe, shucks." He got out of the Jeep. The others also got out of their respective vehicles.  
  
"'Awwe shucks'?" Pietro asked smirking.  
  
"Yeah, what's up with that?" Fred inquired. Lance gave the other Brotherhood members a look. He turned back to the X-Men and a smile touch his lips.  
  
"Hey, Kitty," he said to the youngest member of the other group.  
  
Kitty smiled and he felt his heart skip a beat. "Hi." The Brotherhood members rolled their eyes.  
  
"Oh, gag me," Rogue muttered beginning to walk away.  
  
"Chere," Remy said walking over to her, "may Remy have the pleasure of walking toi to class?"  
  
"Suit yourself, swamp rat," Rogue said.  
  
"If you had damaged my car-" Scott started.  
  
"Get a life, Summers," Lance said. Scott reached up and touched his sunglasses.  
  
"Guys, would you stop it!" Kitty yelled. "God, you two are, like, so immature!" She walked away.  
  
"Kitty!" Lance called after her. She didn't turn. The other X-Men followed suit.  
  
Scott glared at Lance as Jean grabbed his arm beginning to drag him away. "This isn't over, Alvers."  
  
"Ooh, scary," Lance muttered sarcastically.  
  
"Aww. Kitty-Cat blew you off," Pietro said. Lance tried to hit him but he moved away too fast. The guys walked in still arguing. 


	3. Ron Enters

Ron enters  
  
.  
  
Beautiful girl, bless your heart  
  
I got a disease  
  
Deep inside me  
  
Makes me feel uneasy, baby  
  
I can't live without you, tell me  
  
What am I supposed to do about it?  
  
-Matchbox Twenty  
  
.  
  
Kitty sat looking outside. "Katherine!" her teacher snapped  
  
"Huh?" she asked confused.  
  
"Pay attention, you'll need this for the test." The bell rang saving Kitty from further embarrassment. She walked out meeting up with Kurt.  
  
"Lunch," he smiled. "I'm starving."  
  
Kitty smiled. "You're always starving."  
  
"I'm a growing boy," he said. She laughed rolling her eyes. Ron, a tall typical looking jock fell in step with them.  
  
"Hey there, Little Cat," he said. Kurt rolled his eyes.  
  
"Hi, Ron," Kitty said.  
  
"I'll see you at lunch," Kurt said.  
  
"Bye," Kitty said to him stepping up to her locker.  
  
"Why do you hang out with that loser?" Ron asked.  
  
"He's, like, my friend."  
  
"Whatever, so I'll pick you up at six?"  
  
"Yeah," Kitty said frowning a little.  
  
"Bye, Little Cat." He left. Kitty sighed getting out her lunch. She shut her locker gasping when she saw Lance leaning against the locker next to hers.  
  
"Why do you even like him?" he asked.  
  
"Are you, like, /trying/ to give me a heart attack?" she asked.  
  
"Answer my question."  
  
Kitty glared at him for a second. "He is nice." She turned and started to walk away surprised when he fell in step with her.  
  
"He insulted your friend, Kitty, since when does that qualify as nice? If it does I should be ordained as a saint."  
  
"He asked me to Prom. I'm, like, the only underclassman who was invited by a senior."  
  
"I would have asked you."  
  
"Well, you didn't. Besides, you would have done something, like causing an earthquake or spiking the punch."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Lance, you always do stuff like that." She started to walk away phasing through his hand when he tried to grab her wrist.  
  
"He isn't good enough for you!" Lance called after her. She heard him mutter: "Why do I bother?" She went into the courtyard sitting across from Rogue.  
  
"Ah can't believe that Ah'm gonna ask you this but would you go shoppin' with me?" Rogue asked.  
  
"What?" Kitty asked.  
  
"Ah need a Prom dress."  
  
"You're going to Prom?"  
  
"Don't sound so happy," Rogue drawled.  
  
"Well, of course I'm happy! Who's taking you?"  
  
"Remy."  
  
"Gambit?" Kitty squeaked. "But he's, like, in the Brotherhood?"  
  
"What's it matter?" Rogue asked. "Ah mean, Ah couldn't go with a normal boy. If he tried for a kiss he'd be in a hospital. Remy knows better."  
  
"That's true," Kitty said twirling a piece of hair around her finger. "Prom's this weekend. I hope we can still find a decent dress."  
  
Across the courtyard Lance was glaring at the ground.  
  
"What's Lance's problem?" Fred asked.  
  
"Cat problems." Pietro said.  
  
"Do you ever shut up?" Lance asked.  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Just give it up, yo," Todd said.  
  
"You're still going, right?" Pietro asked. He sighed and as though he were giving away Holy Grail said, "You can have Cheryl."  
  
"As generous as that is, no," Lance said. "I'll go but you can keep your dates."  
  
"Good," Pietro said sighing with relief. Lance sighed glaring back at the ground.  
  
"Screw this! I'm sick of waiting and trying!"  
  
"Good for you, dude," Todd said.  
  
"I'm through with Kitty!"  
  
Pietro rolled his eyes. "We've heard that one before," he said as Lance walked away. 


	4. Prom Begins

Prom begins  
  
.  
  
What I'd give to run my fingers through your hair  
  
Touch your lips, to hold you near  
  
When you say your prayers, try to understand  
  
I've made mistakes, I'm just a man  
  
-Bon Jovi  
  
.  
  
"Kitty, we're gonna be late!" Rogue called straightening the v-neck on her black gown. The sleeves came out in gothic points flowing over her hands easily hiding her gloves from anyone not looking.  
  
"Just a minute," Kitty called back. She came out of the bathroom slipping into her shoes. Her dress was a spaghetti strap, the same blue as her eyes. She wore her hair down and had it curled slightly for the night. "No one's here yet?"  
  
"Nope," Rogue said. "The professor is downstairs waiting. Prepare to be blinded."  
  
"Stripes, your date's here!" Logan yelled. Both of the girls went downstairs.  
  
"You look tres belle, chere," Remy said bending to kiss her glove-covered hand. Kitty was surprised to see Rogue blush.  
  
"You clean up pretty good for a swamp rat," Rogue replied smiling at the complement.  
  
"Remy thanks you, chere," he smiled. Ron came in behind Remy.  
  
"I don't like him," Logan said loud enough for everyone to hear him.  
  
"Mr. Logan!" Kitty exclaimed.  
  
"You look real nice, half-pint," Logan told her. "You too, stripes." He looked at Remy hard. Remy simply smiled, holding up two hands. Logan looked at Ron not liking the way the boy wouldn't meet his gaze. He waited until the boy looked at him before narrowing his eyes and glaring.  
  
"Before you leave I would like to have some pictures," Xavier said. Ten minutes later they were on their way still seeing spots. Dinner went peacefully, Kitty soon found though that she would rather have it more exciting. She thought about Lance and knew it would have been better with him. Ron was just boring. Finally they arrived at the dance.  
  
"I'm going to go get some punch," Kitty said. "Go ahead and find us a table." Ron nodded and walked away. Kitty went to the punch bowl and got two cups. She almost ran into Lance on her way back. "Lance!" she exclaimed smiling. They stepped back and looked at each other's outfits.  
  
"Kitty, that dress is beautiful," he told her softly.  
  
She blushed looking down. "Thank you." He motioned for her to turn and smiling indulgently she obeyed, twirling around.  
  
"You look gorgeous tonight," he said.  
  
She smiled suddenly feeling shy. "You look pretty nice too." He was in a black tux with a maroon vest. He twirled around himself causing her to laugh.  
  
He grinned easily. "So, pretty Kitty, save me a dance?"  
  
She allowed herself to smile at him. "Count on it." She walked back to her date. She became even more bored quickly. He wouldn't even dance with her.  
  
"Kitty," Rogue said approaching. "Remy just went into the bathroom. Want to dance?"  
  
"Like, sure!" Kitty exclaimed. They want out onto the dance floor and began dancing.  
  
"You seem to be having fun."  
  
"Thank you so much!" Kitty exclaimed. "He is so boring!"  
  
"Why don't you just leave him and hang out with Lance?" Rogue asked. "You two have been watching each other all night!"  
  
"It's not that simple. Ron invited me here. I can't just dump him." Remy came back.  
  
"Salut, petite," he said smiling at Kitty. "Why is Monsieur Ron not joining you?"  
  
"He has a stick up his ass the size of a Buick?" Rogue offered.  
  
Kitty laughed. "That's very possible. Thanks for the dance." She sighed. "I guess I have to go back to my zombie.  
  
"Ah still say you should ditch him and go to Lance," Rogue said. "It's what you both want."  
  
"Lance was talking about how beautiful you looked," Remy said helpfully. "Actualment, gushing is more like it."  
  
"He was?" Kitty asked.  
  
"Oui."  
  
"Hmm. well, I'll see you guys." She walked away.  
  
Rogue looked up at Remy and shook her head. "Those two are sickening."  
  
"Remy agrees." They walked over to the punch table. Lance was standing there watching Kitty who in turn was watching him.  
  
"You two disgust me!" Rogue yelled at him.  
  
"Huh? Why?" Lance asked confused.  
  
"Just go over there!"  
  
"I will, later. She promised me a dance."  
  
"Ah give up!" Rogue handed Remy a glace and the two walked away. Lance sighed. 


	5. Prom Ends

Prom ends  
  
.  
  
I'm all out of faith, this is how I feel  
  
I'm cold and I am shamed  
  
Lying naked on the floor  
  
Illusion never changed into something real  
  
-Nathalie Imbuglia  
  
.  
  
A few minutes later Pietro rushed over to him. "Follow me," he said.  
  
"Why?" Lance asked.  
  
"There's something you need to hear." Lance followed Pietro over to where two jocks were talking.  
  
"I bet him a hundred bucks," Jock # 1 said.  
  
"How's he gonna do it?" Jock # 2 asked.  
  
"How else?" Jock # 1 said. "He's going to drug her, hell, he probably already has. You know how Ron is." Lance froze hearing this and turned back seeing that Kitty and her date were gone. He went to Jock # 1 and slammed him against the wall  
  
"Where is he taking her?" he demanded.  
  
"Dude, chill," Jock # 1 pleaded.  
  
"Alvers, back off," Scott said. Pietro wondered briefly if Summers had a tracking device on them.  
  
"Where are they?" Lance yelled.  
  
"Where's who?" Scott asked.  
  
"Kitty's date drugged her," Pietro said. "These guys knew about it."  
  
"I'm not going to tell you anything," Jock # 1 said. Scott punched him knocking him out.  
  
"Damn it, Summers, you idiot!" Lance yelled. "How are we going to find her now?"  
  
"Ron drugged Kitty?" Jean asked. Rogue also approached to see what was happening.  
  
"They just left," Pietro said. "I'll run ahead and see if I can find her." Everyone looked at him in shock and he rolled his eyes looking at Lance. "If anything happens to her, you'll be twice as annoying."  
  
"Right," Lance said. "Thanks." Pietro nodded and took off.  
  
"What happened?" Rogue demanded. Jean quickly explained. "That bastard did WHAT?"  
  
"Okay," Scott said. "We need to split up, whoever finds her first calls the institute." He looked at Lance.  
  
"That's fine," Lance said and left. He walked out quietly listening for any sound. Then he walked out of the building and into the parking lot. He went to the parking lot. Ron's car was there but no Ron. "Damn it!" he exclaimed. He got into his jeep and drove slowly down the street. He pulled over seeing a Motel 6. "Bingo." He pulled over and jumped out. He went to the guy in charge. "Did a guy come in here with a sick looking girl?"  
  
"Yes, but-"  
  
"Which room are they in?"  
  
"I'm not-"  
  
Lance grabbed him by his shirt collar. "Which room are they in?" he repeated.  
  
"180."  
  
"Good boy." He released the man and went to find the room. He went to the room and tried the door. To his luck it was unlocked. Kitty was lying on the bed still trying to fight as Ron pinned her down and groped her. "Get away from her," Lance whispered not trusting his voice or his anger.  
  
"You gonna stop me, Alvers?" Ron asked.  
  
A smile that would have made Wolverine nervous touched Lance's lips. "I was really hoping that you wouldn't listen," he admitted. He went over to the bed and grabbed Ron tossing him into the wall. "I really want to hurt you." Ron got to his feet and Lance punched him.  
  
He thought about using his powers but discovered that hitting the guy was much more satisfying. "You're really lucky that Kitty is so nice I want to kill you," he told Ron. He settled for punching Ron a few more times until the football player lapsed into unconsciousness.  
  
Lance glared at the boy kicking him once more before going back to the bed. Kitty was sobbing and shaking. Apparently the drug hadn't worked very well. She was very much aware of what was going on. "Why didn't you phase through the bed, pretty kitty?" he asked pulling her to her feet. Kitty launched herself into his arms. He held her for a few seconds then stepped away noting that she wouldn't let go of his arm. "Come on, we need to get you back to the Institute."  
  
"No," she said. "I don't want to face them."  
  
"Kitty-"  
  
"Just not yet."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Duh, I mean, they'll be all like: 'we're sorry, do you, like, want to talk about it'?" She still clung to his arm. "Please, can we just go back to your place?"  
  
/Okay, apparently she is drugged, she wants to go home with me./ He sighed. It was a dream come true, but now he couldn't let it happen. "You're drugged, you need to get checked out."  
  
"I don't wanna."  
  
"Kitten-"  
  
She smiled at him through her tears. "I like that nickname. It's, like, really cute."  
  
"I have to-"  
  
She held onto his arm tighter and shook her head. "No. I don't wanna go!"  
  
He sighed. "Hey, I have to call, we'll see what your professor says." He picked up the phone and dialed the Institute.  
  
"Speak," a clipped male voice said.  
  
"Wolverine?" Lance asked. He looked at Kitty who had moved so she had her head buried in his chest but was still clinging to him.  
  
"Yeah, who's this?"  
  
"Lance, I need to speak to the professor."  
  
"This about half-pint?"  
  
"Half-pint?" Lance asked.  
  
"Mr. Logan," Kitty whispered against the jacket of his tux.  
  
"Yeah, Kitty," Lance said.  
  
"Just a minute."  
  
"Lance, did you find her?" the professor asked.  
  
"Yeah, she's at a Motel 6 with me."  
  
"How is she?"  
  
"She's trembling and she won't let go of me."  
  
"She's bound to be terrified. And the young man?"  
  
"I knocked him out."  
  
"Good."  
  
"What?" Lance asked confused.  
  
"It took a lot of self-control not to kill him, Mr. Alvers. I'm impressed."  
  
"There's a problem."  
  
"She doesn't want to go home."  
  
"You really do frighten me."  
  
"She's telling me," Xavier explained chuckling.  
  
"Oh. Should I bring her anyhow?"  
  
"Where else would you take her?"  
  
"Uh, my house?"  
  
"Lance-"  
  
"I know what you're thinking but I wouldn't touch her. She doesn't want to go over there so I figured that she could stay with me. Just for the night. I promise that she'd be safe."  
  
"I believe you, Lance."  
  
"You do?"  
  
"Bring her home early tomorrow. Take care of her."  
  
Lance couldn't believe his ears. "I will."  
  
"Now, I must tell the others."  
  
"And Pietro," Lance said. "He was looking too."  
  
"Ah, tell him that we're grateful."  
  
Lance smiled wanly. "I doubt that he would want to hear that. actually, I might tell him."  
  
"We're grateful to you as well."  
  
"It was no problem," Lance said. He hung up. "Okay, kitten, we're going to go to my house." She smiled up at him as he led her out of the hotel and to his Jeep. He drove back to his house. Todd and Fred were sitting on the couch watching South Park.  
  
"Hey, you're back early, yo," Todd said.  
  
"What happened to her?" Fred asked. Lance looked at Kitty who was still clinging to his arm. Her mascara had been running and she was still trembling.  
  
"Long story," Lance said.  
  
"Some guy drugged her," Pietro said walking in.  
  
"Okay. . . or a short story," Lance said slowly.  
  
"Listen, Rocky, I had to have the professor in my head!" Pietro exclaimed. "You owe me big!"  
  
"I know," Lance said. "Thanks, man." Kitty yawned burying her head in his chest. "I think I should get her upstairs." He helped Kitty up the stairs. He showed her the bathroom and waited in the hall until she came back out. She came back and once again grabbed his arm. He led her into his room. He handed her one of his shirts. "Here, pretty kitty, get dressed."  
  
"The zipper's in the back," she told him. He swallowed and stepped behind her unzipping her dress. He turned allowing her privacy so she could get into the shirt. She sat down on his bed watching him as he took off his tuxedo. He turned back just wearing boxers. For an instant he lost his breath. She looked so adorable sitting there in his shirt. She looked at home, like she was his girlfriend. He sighed. Like what she would never be.  
  
"You can sleep in here," he whispered huskily. "I'm um, going to sleep downstairs."  
  
To his shock, her eyes filled with tears. "Don't you still want me?"  
  
"I want you a lot, pretty kitty," Lance said. "That's the problem."  
  
"Then stay, please stay," Kitty pleaded. She stood and took his arm. "I don't want to be alone." He went back to the bed and climbed under the covers holding them open for her. She smiled climbing into the bed with him. She laid her head on his chest still clinging to him as she drifted off to sleep.  
  
"I really hope you won't be pissed in the morning," Lance whispered. "Goodnight, Kitty." 


	6. Insensitive

Author's Note: Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing, I was afraid that this story was too OOC due to the fact that it was my first from this genre. The more reviews I get the faster I'll post (hint hint).  
  
Insensitive  
  
.  
  
Oh, I really should have known  
  
By the time you drove me home  
  
By the vagueness in your eyes  
  
Your casual goodbyes  
  
By the chill in your embrace  
  
The expression on your face  
  
That told me, maybe you might have  
  
Some advice to give  
  
On how to be insensitive  
  
-Jann Arden  
  
.  
  
Kitty woke up and yawned snuggling into her pillow. She lay still feeling her pillow moving. She sat up and phased through her bed at what she saw. She jumped up and shook Lance's shoulder. "Lance," she whispered. "Lance, like, wake up."  
  
He opened his eyes. "Hey, Kitty."  
  
"Lance, what happened last night," she asked.  
  
"What do you remember?"  
  
"I remember leaving with Ron. After that it's all a blank."  
  
"He drugged you, pretty kitty," Lance said gently.  
  
"What happened?" she asked shivering at that, and at the cool air. "How'd I get here?"  
  
"Pietro had me listen to some guys talking about what he did and we all started looking for you. I found you at a Motel 6 in a room. I knocked Ron unconscious and called the professor who gave me permission to bring you here."  
  
"The professor gave you permission?"  
  
"You were begging me not to take you back."  
  
"I was?"  
  
"You said you didn't want pity, pretty much." He stood slipping on a shirt. He handed her a pair of sweatpants. "Come on, I'll take you home." He put on a tore pair of jeans. "Can you wait for me to take a shower?"  
  
"Sure," Kitty said. He went into the bathroom to get ready. Kitty sighed walking down the stairs. Pietro was already there. Kitty looked at him, then back at the screen a couple times her brain unable to absorb what she was seeing. Pietro Maximoff was watching cartoons.  
  
"You're already wearing his clothes?" Pietro asked rolling his eyes.  
  
"Thank you," Kitty said ignoring his annoyed words. "If you hadn't gotten his attention last night-"  
  
"I'd like to get this straight so listen up, Pryde," Pietro said. "I don't like you. You're an X-Geek. But Lance, for some reason, seems to really care about you and he's one of my best friends. Even so, you didn't deserve what that ass was going to do to you." He paused. "Soyou'rewelcome."  
  
"You could have, like, said that to begin with," Kitty said smiling.  
  
"Like, totally," Pietro mocked. Kitty merely stuck her tongue out at him. "Now, be quiet, I want to watch this." The two settled back to watch Looney Toons. Lance came down the stairs a couple minutes later and stood back looking at the scene in front of him in shock. Pietro and Kitty were actually talking.  
  
"Are you ready to go?" he asked approaching. Kitty looked up at him and smiled. He felt his heart skip a beat.  
  
"Sure," she said. She stood following him out to his Jeep. They drove in silence. Lance was way to caught up in his thoughts to actually talk.  
  
/I can't let her do this,/ he told himself. /She's too good for me, plus her teammates would never let her date me, I don't want to make them mad at her. She probably doesn't even care about me; it's probably just a crush. I mean, I'm a bad boy; she's a good girl. There's only one reason girls like her want guys like me, the thrill./ He decided at that moment that he wouldn't let her do that, he was head over heels for her; he refused to let her hurt him like that. He ignored the little voice that kept whispering: /Kitty would never do that, you know her better than that./  
  
He pulled into the institute. She turned to him. "Lance, I want to thank you. You saved me."  
  
"I was nothing," he said calmly.  
  
She looked up at him confused. "Right." She started to get out but paused. She turned back and kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks again. I'll, um give you back the clothes-"  
  
"Don't worry about it," he said. "I'll see ya." She stepped away from the car and he sped away. She walked into the Institute. Xavier was sitting playing chess with Hank.  
  
"Kitty, good you're home," Xavier said rolling away from the table.  
  
"Hi, professor, hi, Mr. McCoy," Kitty said.  
  
"I would like to speak to you about yesterday evening," Xavier said.  
  
"There's not much to tell. I don't remember."  
  
"Would you like to?" Xavier inquired.  
  
"No," Kitty admitted. "Not all that much. But I guess I, like, should." After they looked through her memories Kitty sighed. "But I don't get something though. Why didn't I just phase out? High emotions usually make me phase and I was terrified. Plus, I even tried."  
  
"My only thought is that that drugs affected your ability."  
  
"Yes," Hank agreed. "That makes perfect sense."  
  
"I'm going upstairs," Kitty said. "I'm, like, still pretty tired."  
  
"We understand," Xavier said. Kitty went upstairs thinking about Lance and wondering what was wrong with him, why he was being so distant. She nearly ran into Logan on her way up.  
  
"Hey, Half-Pint," he said ruffling her hair. "Nice to have you back. Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine, thanks Mr. Logan," Kitty smiled. "Thanks." Logan nodded walking away.  
  
"Keety, you're back!" Kurt exclaimed happily.  
  
"Hi, Kurt," Kitty smiled.  
  
Scott came out of his room regarding his youngest teammate. "Are you okay? Alvers didn't hurt you did he?"  
  
"God, Scott, his name is, like, Lance. He didn't hurt me, he saved me."  
  
"I just don't trust him."  
  
"Like we all didn't know that," Kitty said rolling her eyes. "Now, goodnight everyone." She went into her room.  
  
"Hey, sugah," Rogue said.  
  
"Hi," Kitty said tiredly.  
  
"I take it you and Scott had words?"  
  
"You could say that. Why won't they give him a chance? Is he, like, giving you and Remy this much of a hard time?"  
  
"For one, I am not dating that Swamp rat."  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
"For two, Remy isn't Lance."  
  
"Thanks Rogue," Kitty said. "Like, I didn't know that."  
  
"You've gotten a lot more sarcastic, Katherine," Rogue said mimicking a motherly tone. "Is that what this Alvers boy brings out in you?"  
  
Kitty looked down bitterly. "No, that's what Ron brings out in me."  
  
Rogue's eyes narrowed. "That bastard! The professor wouldn't let Mr. Logan and I go finish him off."  
  
Kitty giggled at that. "So, like, what happed?"  
  
"We called the cops. You have to go in at noon to make a statement, do a line up or something."  
  
"Okay." She collapsed on her bed. "That leaves several hours of sleep time left."  
  
"Good night, Kitty." 


	7. Pietro Steps In

Author's Note- I know she seemed to get over what happened awful quickly. That was an oversight on my part, I've just been trying to stay away from major angst; I apologize for that and the fact that this chapter is so short. Well, as always the more you review the faster I work.  
  
Pietro steps in  
  
.  
  
It's amazing  
  
How you make your face just like a wall  
  
How you take your heart and turn it off  
  
How I turn my head and lose it all  
  
-Matchbox Twenty  
  
.  
  
Kitty sighed staring outside. It had been going on for a week now. Lance had been avoiding her for a week. She had tried to talk to him Monday but he had given her noncommittal responses. She sighed again. The bell rang and Kitty fled the room. She spotted a white-haired mutant in front of her. She smiled. Now she could get to the bottom of this. "Pietro!" she called.  
  
Pietro paused walking to the side of the hallway so he wouldn't be trampled. "Oh, it's you," he said simply when Kitty walked over to him. "What do you want, Kitty-Cat?"  
  
"Lance won't speak to me," Kitty said hating to pour her heart out to him but needing his help. "Did I, like, do something wrong?"  
  
Pietro rolled his eyes. "He's come up with this idea that you're too good for him."  
  
"What?" Kitty asked surprised.  
  
"I know; he's an idiot. He apparently believes that you're. . . slumming it or something."  
  
"What?!" Several people turned hearing Kitty yell causing Pietro to chuckle and Kitty to blush.  
  
"I take that as a no."  
  
"Why would he think that?"  
  
"Girls do that a lot with guys like him. You know, the "bad boys" torn clothes, that type of stuff someone of my grace wouldn't be caught dead in." Kitty rolled her eyes. Pietro sighed leaning against a locker. "Do you want the chance to convince him that you're not using him?"  
  
"Duh! Like, of course!"  
  
"Lance goes shopping tonight," Pietro told her. "I'll make sure the house is empty until about twelve."  
  
"Why are you even helping me?"  
  
"Because Lance is brooding about you all the time. It's no fun making trouble unless there's the chance you'll get caught. It's really annoying, Pryde. So, take care of it tonight." He walked away. 


	8. The Missed Dance

The missed dance  
  
.  
  
If this old heart could talk  
  
It'd say: you're the one  
  
I'm wasting time when I think about it  
  
-Bon Jovi  
  
.  
  
Lance sighed sitting down the groceries. "Pietro, Todd, get your asses down here! You know the deal, I shop, you put away!" He knew better than to call for Freddy. The food would have never made it to the cupboards. He waited a few moments then sighed beginning to put it away himself. "Jerks."  
  
He sighed again sitting down at the table. He looked at the phone. /No,/ he told himself firmly. /I won't just let her hurt me./ He went upstairs suddenly feeling tired. He went into his room surprised to find Kitty there asleep in his bed. He knelt down in front of the bed. He softly touched her hair. "Kitty," he whispered. She opened her eyes, sat up, and promptly hit him. "Ow! What was that for?!"  
  
"Simple," Kitty said. "You were, like, avoiding me. Not to mention that thought you had about me slumming it."  
  
"Those weren't my exact words."  
  
"So your words were like that?"  
  
"A little. . ."  
  
"Lance, do you actually think that I'd use you like that?"  
  
"No, of course not  
  
"Well, that's what you're saying!" He quickly noticed that when Kitty got upset she rarely used the "Valley-Girl" language.  
  
Lance sighed. "Look, it's just. . . a girl like you and a guy like me. . . It doesn't seem possible. I doesn't seem like you would actually like me."  
  
"I had that thought too, you know. That you were just trying to use me. A conquest, you know? But I got over it." She looked at him. "You were right though."  
  
He blinked, startled. "I am?"  
  
"I don't like you." She paused noting his confused, hurt look. "I think I'm falling in love with you." He looked into her eyes intently. She stood and pushed play on his CD player. "I think I owe you a dance." She smiled extending a hand to him. "Dance with me?"  
  
He grinned. "It would be my pleasure, kitten." He took her hand propelling her to him. They danced slowly despite the medium beat of the song. Both realized how perfect their bodies fit together.  
  
.  
  
"Hey child, please stay a while  
  
My smile will not mislead you  
  
`Cause I've been without  
  
I go wild with doubt  
  
I grab at you; I can't stop grabbing at you  
  
`Cause I feel you cross my mind  
  
In disarray, intoxicated ricochet  
  
There's nothing wrong  
  
Just don't take too long"  
  
.  
  
He smiled pulling her closer. Kitty raised her head looking up at him. He looked into her eyes smiling at this motion. He lowered his head slightly. Their lips met chastely. "This is awkward," he whispered.  
  
She looked down. "Was I bad?" she asked confused.  
  
He smiled. "No, I mean our height difference." He sat down pulling her onto his lap. She squeaked causing him to chuckle.  
  
"Lance!"  
  
"Trust me." He turned her face towards him and kissed her softly. "Better, right?"  
  
"A little, but now I have to turn." She turned to him straddling his legs. "That's better."  
  
"Kitten," he whispered huskily. "You're playing with fire here." She smiled at him.  
  
"I know." He smiled lazily and kissed her again. He coaxed her mouth open and explored her mouth with his tongue reveling in her taste, she tasted mildly of cherries and bubblegum. She looked up into his eyes pulling away. "Like, wow."  
  
He grinned arrogantly. "Glad you liked it, pretty kitty." She blushed a little and looked into his eyes smirking a little himself.  
  
"It seems that you enjoyed it too."  
  
He blushed lightly and cleared his throat. "Um, yeah." He ran a hand through his hair and tried to control his hormones. He then smiled at her tucking her bangs behind her ear. "We should stop though, the guys-"  
  
"Won't be home until midnight."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Pietro made sure they'd be out until midnight."  
  
Lance stared at her unsure of whether or not he had heard her right. "You plotted with Pietro?"  
  
"Plotted isn't the word *I'd* use," Kitty said slowly. He raised an eyebrow. "Okay, yeah, I did."  
  
"You two hate each other."  
  
"He told me to take care of your bad mood."  
  
"Hello?" Remy called.  
  
"We know you two are up there, sugah!" Rogue called.  
  
"Damn it," Lance muttered. "Well, come on." The two stood and tried to rid each other of any sign of what they had been doing. They then headed down stairs.  
  
"What do you?" Lance asked crossly. Kitty slapped his arm and he looked back at her innocently.  
  
"The professor is looking for you," Rogue said.  
  
"Why?" Kitty asked.  
  
"For one its eight o'clock," Rogue said. "But all he told me was 'go to the Brotherhood's house and get Kitty'."  
  
"Aw man!" Kitty exclaimed. "I'm gonna be grounded forever!" She noticed the looks everyone was giving her. "Dear God, I totally sounded like Rogue!" She looked at Lance. "If you care about me you'll kill me now."  
  
"Like, shut up," Rogue said mimicking her roommate who stuck her tongue out at her. Remy looked at Lance in confusion. The other boy just shrugged.  
  
"Well, I guess I, like, need a ride home," Kitty said turning to Lance.  
  
"Whatever you want," he said.  
  
"Kitty," Rogue called as the two got into Lance's Jeep. "The professor let me leave with Remy after he talked to him, so don't worry too much."  
  
"Chere," Remy said grinning. "You actually said Remy's name."  
  
"Don't read too much into it, Swamp Rat," Rogue said. "It doesn't mean anything."  
  
Remy's grin just widened. "Of course not, chere. Mais, Remy knows how cette femme feels."  
  
"Remy know nothin'," Rogue said. "Now, let's go. Ah for one want to see the movie."  
  
"Mais oui," he said. "As you wish, petite." 


	9. At the Institute

At the Institute  
  
.  
  
Sometimes I wonder  
  
How I'd ever make it through  
  
Through this world without having you  
  
I just wouldn't have a clue  
  
Sometimes it seems like this world's closing in on me  
  
And there's no way of breaking free  
  
Then I see you reach out for me  
  
-Uncle Sam  
  
.  
  
"Like, don't worry, Lance," Kitty told Lance who got out of the Jeep looking up at the Institute in fear.  
  
"I'm about to go into the Institute," Lance said.  
  
"The professor probably wants to speak to you," Kitty shrugged. "Please?" She kissed him on the cheek to accentuate that.  
  
"Fine," he said allowing her to lead him inside. Logan was standing on the other side of the room with the professor.  
  
"Kitty, may we speak to Mr. Alvers alone?" Xavier asked.  
  
Kitty looked up at Lance and nodded. "Sure."  
  
Lance grabbed her wrist. "Kitten, you're not going to just leave me with Wolverine, are you?" Kitty just smiled at him, kissed him on the cheek and walked away. Lance sighed walking into the room.  
  
"Mr. Alvers, please have a seat," Xavier said.  
  
"No offense but I would rather not," Lance said.  
  
"Very well. Lance, we would like to extend and invitation for you to join the X-Men."  
  
"I couldn't. I belong with the Brotherhood."  
  
"I understand. Well, the offer is on the table. I'm not going to fight Kitty being with you. I'm going to show some faith that you will do nothing to hurt her. Please warrant that."  
  
"I'll try," Lance said.  
  
"You may go." Lance stood and walked out. Before he could get to the very far Logan grabbed his arm.  
  
"Listen, kid, I'm going to make this clear the first time. You hurt Half- Pint and I will kill you." He walked away. Lance stood there a few moments shocked and slightly frightened.  
  
A soft chuckle behind him startled him. "He did the same thing to Gambit," the white haired woman said. "So, I wouldn't worry about it too much."  
  
"You're Storm, right?"  
  
The woman smiled. "You may call me Ms. Munroe," the woman said. She regarded Lance. "Although, Rogue and Kitty do seem to be his favorites so he may follow through with his threat."  
  
"That's not very comforting," Lance said. The older woman simply chuckled again before walking away. Lance sighed going into the Rec. Room. "Where's Kitty?" Lance asked.  
  
"Changing," Scott said looking at Lance with narrowed eyes.  
  
"Apparently her clothes vere vrinkled," Kurt said matching Scott's cold tone.  
  
"Which leads us to wonder," Scott said. "What exactly were you two doing over there?"  
  
Lance sighed looking up at the ceiling. /Why me?/ he asked whichever Powers That Be who were listening and laughing at him. /Oh well, I may not be able to do some things because it would make Kitty mad, but she said nothing about pissing off Summers./ He smiled at the other leader and sat down beside him. "Look, Summers, I really don't think that that's any of your business."  
  
Scott stood crossing his arms. "The Hell it isn't! Kitty is just a kid!"  
  
"A gentleman does not kiss and tell," Lance smirked.  
  
"And, like, since when have you ever been a gentleman," Kitty said from behind him from behind him. Lance smiled and thanked the Powers That Be that had been laughing at him a moment before.  
  
"Hey, Kitty," Lance said jumping up.  
  
"Scott," Kitty said facing her group leader. "I am not just a kid. I know what I'm doing and what I want. I would like it if you would just put your hatred of Lance behind just for a few moments. I'm happy with him. Would you just try to be happy for me?" Scott was left speechless.  
  
"Keety, I'm sorry," Kurt said looking down.  
  
Kitty smiled at him. "It's, like, okay."  
  
"You didn't say 'like' or 'totally' that entire time," Lance noticed. Kitty shrugged.  
  
"Let's go, I'm, like, sure Scott doesn't want me and my boyfriend to stick around," Kitty said taking Lance's arm. Lance turned back sticking his tongue out at Scott.  
  
"Alvers-"  
  
"Bye, Summers," Lance said happily as they walked away.  
  
"I can't believe she said that," Scott said in awe.  
  
"You deserved it, Scott," Jean said. "I mean, I'm not happy about their relationship either but telling them to stay away from each other isn't going to help. Just let them go, they'll probably be sick of each other soon anyhow."  
  
"And if they're not?"  
  
"Then it's love and we shouldn't interfere anyhow," Jean told him wisely. 


	10. First Kiss

First kiss  
  
.  
  
And I'd give up forever to touch you  
  
'Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
  
And I don't want to go home right now  
  
And all I can taste is this moment  
  
-Goo Goo Dolls  
  
.  
  
"You owe me, Pryde, you owe me big," Lance told her.  
  
Kitty giggled. "I'm sure I can make it up to you."  
  
Lance looked into her eyes with a lazy smile. "I'm sure you will."  
  
She giggled again hitting his shoulder. "Pervert."  
  
"You know you love me."  
  
"Half-Pint!" Logan called. Kitty turned back. "Allow me to remind you; your curfew is at ten."  
  
"I know, Mr. Logan," Kitty said. "Bye!" They got into the Jeep. He sped off.  
  
"Where do you want to go?" Lance asked.  
  
"Well, I have no money."  
  
"Me either."  
  
"So, back to your place." He nodded and started the drive over there. Kitty leaned back and smiled softly.  
  
He glanced at her seeing her smile. "What?"  
  
"I was, like, just thinking."  
  
"You can do that?" he teased.  
  
"Oh, bite me."  
  
He smirked turning and winking at her. "Later."  
  
She blushed. "Anyhow, I was, like, thinking about the weirdness of this, you know? I mean, when we first met you totally tried to kill me."  
  
"I knew you could phase through that."  
  
"What about my parents?"  
  
He scratched his neck nervously. "Well, um."  
  
"It's in the past," Kitty said. "Don't worry about it until you have to meet them."  
  
Lance winced. "I've had enough threats from your *other* family for one evening, Kitten."  
  
She smiled knowingly. "I take it that you talked to Mr. Logan."  
  
"Yeah." He pulled in seeing another car pull in behind him. "They've been following us almost since we left."  
  
Kitty looked and paled. "That's Ron's car."  
  
"I can't believe that bastard isn't in jail," Lance said.  
  
"Lance-"  
  
"I let him go last time, Kitten, if he's stupid enough to go after you again-"  
  
"I don't want you to get hurt or go to jail. Please, don't."  
  
Lance sighed. "I'll try to get him to just back off."  
  
She smiled. "Thank you." They got out of the Jeep. Ron was already out.  
  
"You're gonna pay, slut," Ron said. The two mutants faced him. "Two more girls came forward. This is your fault."  
  
"Ron, this is a direct violation of your parole and my restraining order."  
  
"You're gonna pay, slut," Ron repeated pulling out a gun. He fired once but Kitty phased so the bullet passed harmlessly through her. "What the Hell?" He moved the nozzle of the gun now aiming it at Lance. "Move and I'll shoot him now?" he warned Kitty who reached for Lance's arm.  
  
Lance didn't know what to do. He was afraid that using his power would either make Ron shoot or mess up his aim making him shoot someone else. Just as he was nearing panic there was a large explosion next to Ron distracting the human. Lance rushed forward grabbing the gun and punching Ron. He punched the man once more for good measure knocking him backwards.  
  
"Lance," Kitty said, "that was unnecessary." He saw her trying to hide a small smile though.  
  
"Sorry, pretty kitty," Lance said. He looked down at Ron. "What to do?"  
  
"Ah called the cops," Rogue said coming out of the house.  
  
"Thanks, Remy," Kitty said knowing that the red-eyed mutant had been responsible for the explosion.  
  
"Yeah," Lance said. "I owe you."  
  
"Pas de problem mes aimis." Remy said calmly.  
  
"You guys okay?" Rogue asked.  
  
"I'm a little shaken," Kitty admitted. She looked at Ron who was getting to his feet and kicked him knocking him back down.  
  
"Kitty!" both Rogue and Lance yelled.  
  
"He, like, totally deserved that," Kitty said.  
  
"He deserved a lot more than that," Lance said.  
  
"Ah just never thought that you'd do it," Rogue said. "Ah'm proud of ya."  
  
"Des police are here," Remy said.  
  
"Yay," Lance said.  
  
"Mr. Alvers," one of the cops said drawing a gun. "Put your weapon down!" Lance looked at him incredulously.  
  
"Hey, this is totally not Lance's fault!" Kitty exclaimed. "That guy just, like, just tried to kill us!"  
  
The cop looked down at Ron. "You just violated bail, young man." He took the gun putting it in a plastic bag. "Sorry, Mr. Alvers, habit."  
  
"Whatever," Lance said. "Have a nice day, Officer Carlton." The cop cuffed Ron.  
  
"She assaulted me," Ron tried to say.  
  
"Good for her," Officer Carlton said. The two drove away.  
  
"We're never going to have a normal date," Kitty said looking up at Lance.  
  
"Funny, Remy was just thinking that," Remy said.  
  
"Normal isn't us," Rogue said. "Now come on." She led the others into the house.  
  
"I thought you guys were going out," Kitty said.  
  
"The movie was sold out," Rogue said.  
  
"See, no normal dates," Kitty said. The two couples sat down on the couch. It was a little crowded so Kitty moved, sitting on Lance's lap. Remy looked at Rogue raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Don't even think about it, Swamp Rat," Rogue warned.  
  
"Remy takes dat as a challenge," Remy said. He pulled her onto his lap. She tried to slap him but he caught her wrist. Both sat for a few seconds.  
  
"Oh my God," Kitty whispered looking down at their hands. Remy was holding Rogue's bare wrist and wasn't unconscious.  
  
"Remy," Rogue whispered. Kitty, recognizing the need for privacy took Lance's arm leading him into the kitchen to leave the other two alone. She pulled her arm away and pulled off her gloves. "May Ah?" Rogue asked.  
  
He smiled, just as surprised as she was. "Feel free, chere." Her hand was trembling as she reached up touching his cheek. Kitty stood grabbing Lance's hand and dragging him into the kitchen to leave the other two alone.  
  
"Oh my Gawd," Rogue whispered. "How?"  
  
Remy shrugged. "I have no clue, petite." She felt a tear roll down her cheek. He leaned forward softly kissing the tear away. He slipped off his own gloves and softly touched her face. She leaned into his palm.  
  
"This is amazing," she whispered.  
  
"Dat it is," Remy whispered in wonder of her soft skin. He leaned forward and softly kissed her. This simple, quick touch made it real. Rogue found herself sobbing. Remy pulled her closer coaxing her to lay her head on his shoulder. She did this and he held her still holding her hand reminding her that she could, indeed, touch. She quieted simply enjoying the feel of his hand. She looked up into his eyes.  
  
"Ah'm sorry," she said. "Ah didn't mean ta break down."  
  
"I understand, chere," Remy said. "If I was in your shoes I may have cried too."  
  
"It's just you though," Rogue whispered. "Why just you?"  
  
"Je ne sais pas. Disappointed?"  
  
"No! Just confused."  
  
"Je compred." He looked into her eyes and smiled. "Si toi permet, je veux t'embrasse."  
  
"Speak English, Swamp Rat."  
  
"How about I show you what Remy was going to ask?" He leaned forward kissing her softly. Rogue felt as though she must be dreaming. This just couldn't happen! Life was never this good. She sighed happily beginning to respond to his kiss. He grinned when she parted his lips allowing him to invade her mouth. He kept his hands around her waist not allowing his hands to wonder, afraid of scaring her. She pulled away looking in his eyes dazed. He softly touched her cheek. She smiled and buried her head in his chest again. 


	11. Author's Note IMORTANT!

Author's note: I just have a question guys, do you want me to up my rating? If you do let me know, `cause I can either cut out the upcoming scene or let you read it. If I cut it out you won't really be missing anything major, but if you want to read it please LET ME KNOW. Anywhoo. . .  
  
I also wanted to thank some reviewers:  
  
Beryl - Hope you liked the Remy/Rogue interaction in the last chapter.  
  
Rex - Well, there's a little violence towards Rob, hope you liked.  
  
Beth- I take it that you want the chappie with the *ahem* content?  
  
Kitty- Sorry about how quickly she got over it, I know it would take a lot longer than that.  
  
Dusty, buffyangelus, CaSsiEnOvA, and anyone I missed. thanks!!! 


	12. Staying Over

Author's Note- Hey all, just asking once again if you guys want me to put in the chapter that would up the rating, only one person has told me, I need more than that.  
  
.  
  
Staying over  
  
.  
  
She's a mystery  
  
There's no defense  
  
It's innocence  
  
But she won't let you see  
  
'Cause she's a mystery  
  
-Bon Jovi  
  
.  
  
"What are we doing in here?" Lance asked Kitty. "What happened?"  
  
"It's, like, totally amazing!" Kitty exclaimed. "Remy can touch her!"  
  
"Huh."  
  
Kitty smiled. "Is that, like, all you have to say."  
  
"Yep, this is just a shock."  
  
"Yeah," Kitty said.  
  
"We probably shouldn't eavesdrop," Lance said.  
  
Kitty sighed. "Yeah, you're totally right. Want to go to the park?"  
  
Lance smiled at her. "It's dark."  
  
"I know," she smiled up at him. "It would be romantic."  
  
He returned her smile. "What ever you want, pretty kitty." They started to leave then stopped at the door. "Damn it."  
  
"How did the news find out so fast?" Kitty asked incredulously. The door opened and the three other Brotherhood members came in.  
  
"That's it, Kitty-Cat," Pietro said. "You came over once and the media are crawling all over this place."  
  
"Don't go in the living room," Lance warned Todd.  
  
"That's disgusting, yo," Todd said after not obeying Lance.  
  
"This coming from the master of slime," Kitty said rolling her eyes.  
  
"Bite me, X-Geek," Todd said.  
  
"Not, like, in a million years, fly boy," Kitty said.  
  
"Ladies," Pietro said. "Knock it off. No one insults Todd but me, Pryde." The group walked into the living room. Pietro cleared his throat loudly. Rogue tried to get up but lost her footing, falling. Remy stood and helped her up.  
  
"You okay, chere?" Remy asked.  
  
"Just peachy," Rogue muttered. "Ah thought you were supposed ta be out `till midnight."  
  
"We were in a pizza place when we heard something," Pietro said.  
  
"Pietro made us leave," Fred said pouting.  
  
"Turn on the news," Pietro said. Rogue obeyed.  
  
"Local football player alleged of rape captured," the anchorwoman said standing outside of the house. Rogue turned it off.  
  
"We aren't going to be able to leave anytime soon and it's already ten," Kitty said. "We need to call the Institute."  
  
"Ah'll go," Rogue offered walking into the kitchen and dialing the Institute.  
  
"Speak," a gruff voice said.  
  
"Mr. Logan, you really need to work on your secretarial skills," Rogue mock- admonished. She heard Kitty giggle behind her.  
  
"Stripes, it's past curfew," Logan said annoyed.  
  
"Ah know."  
  
"Hang on."  
  
"Rogue?" Xavier asked.  
  
"Here," Rogue said.  
  
"I just saw the news, are Kitty and Lance alright?"  
  
"They're fine, but we won't be able to leave for a while. The media has us surrounded."  
  
"I sense that there is something else that you want to say," Xavier said.  
  
"Yeah, professor, Ah can touch Gambit," Rogue said lowering her voice.  
  
"How?"  
  
"We don't know. It just happened."  
  
"I'm very happy for you, Rogue."  
  
"Thanks, professor. What should we do about the circus?"  
  
"If they aren't gone in an hour you may stay there."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Be careful, Rogue."  
  
"Ah will. Bye."  
  
"Goodbye." The two hung up. She walked back to Remy and took his hand. He smiled seeing how amazed she still was by his touch. He thought for a few moments wondering how and when he had begun to fall for his Southern Belle. He also wondered why he had bothered. He was always a charmer, a ladies man, now the thought of another woman did nothing for him. He sighed, albeit happily, he had fallen in love.  
  
Rogue was scared. She looked at Remy still holding his hand. What if he didn't really care about her? He was the first man that she had ever begun to really care about. He was the only man that she had been able to touch. What if she was only a conquest or something?  
  
"Rogue," Kitty's voice startled her out of her thoughts.  
  
"Huh?" Rogue looked up.  
  
"I was, like, calling you fir a minute," Kitty said. "What did the professor say?"  
  
"If they ain't gone in two hours we're gonna have to stay over here," Rogue relayed.  
  
"How to get the media to stay.?" Lance mused causing Kitty to smack him playfully.  
  
"Remy was just having dat exact thought," Remy smiled.  
  
"Don't even start, Swamp Rat," Rogue threatened. Remy simply smiled and kissed her cheek.  
  
"I feel ill," Pietro muttered. "I seriously think that I'm going to be sick." The other two Brotherhood members agreed. They went upstairs. "I'm going to bed. This fluffy crap is just disturbing."  
  
"Pietro," Kitty said. "Once again, thank you."  
  
"Whatever, Pryde," Pietro said but he did smile a little. "Hey, anytime you want to ditch this loser-"  
  
"I owe you, Pietro," Lance said. "I'm going to call it even by not kicking your ass for coming on to my girl."  
  
Pietro snorted. "As if you could catch me."  
  
Lance smiled. "You have to sleep sometime."  
  
"Well. . . goodnight everyone," Pietro said before zipping upstairs.  
  
"We're going to leave you two alone," Kitty said. Lance looked at her confused as to where they were going. She rolled her eyes steering him towards the staircase.  
  
"Remy, can we talk?" Rogue asked sitting down.  
  
"Of course, chere," Remy said. "Remy would gladly talk to you all night."  
  
"Will you swear to be completely honest with me?"  
  
"Remy is always honest."  
  
"What am I to you?"  
  
He sighed running a hand through his hair. "You picked a hard question, chere." He looked at her. "All I can tell you is this, I care more about you than I ever had another woman."  
  
"You're not just using me?"  
  
His eyes narrowed. "Rogue, why would you think that?"  
  
"It just seems odd that you would have wanted me."  
  
"Tu etait tres belle," Remy whispered trailing a hand through her hair.  
  
"Why would you want a girl you couldn't touch?"  
  
"Because, chere, you were different."  
  
"I was untouchable."  
  
"Non, not your mutant ability, you were different otherwise. Innocent, but so strong." He shrugged. "I don't know how else to explain it."  
  
"You don't just want me because now you can touch me."  
  
He smiled, tenderly touching her cheek. "Just an added bonus, chere."  
  
"Really?"  
  
His smile slowly became a grin. "For a girl who doesn't care about what other people think-" She kissed him. He was surprised but didn't hesitate to return and deepen the kiss. She smiled at him pulling away.  
  
"Hey, something actually shuts you up," she grinned.  
  
"Hmm. . ." he mused. "Remy must talk more often." 


	13. Together

Together  
  
.  
  
Baby you're all that I want  
  
When you're lyin' here in my arms  
  
I'm findin' it hard to believe  
  
We're in heaven  
  
And love is all that I need  
  
And I found it there in your heart  
  
It isn't too hard to see  
  
We're in heaven  
  
.  
  
Oh, once in your life you find someone  
  
Who will turn your world around  
  
Bring you up when you're feelin' down  
  
Yeah, nothin' could change what you mean to me  
  
Oh, there's lots that I could say  
  
But just hold me now  
  
'Cause our love will light the way  
  
-Bryan Adams  
  
.  
  
Kitty and Lance walked into his bedroom. They kissed. "Kitty," Lance said. "I just want you to know that I don't expect anything to happen."  
  
She pulled away. "What?"  
  
"Between us."  
  
Now she crossed her arms. "You're totally not helping your case."  
  
"Sexually."  
  
"You don't want to-"  
  
"How do I talk myself into these things?" He paused thinking. "Okay let me try again. I don't want you to think that all I want from you is sex."  
  
"Lance I, like, already knew that." She smiled sitting on his bed. "And, honestly, I'm totally not ready for that. I've never done *that* before."  
  
Lance smiled at how she had blushed and sputtered before finally getting those words out. "So, now what?"  
  
"Well, just because we can't, you know, doesn't mean we can't-" she kissed him softly, "do that."  
  
"Very true." He stretched out on his bed. She smiled going to his CD player and hitting play. She then went to his bed stretching out beside him. He kissed her moving over her for better access to her lips. He felt her stiffen and pulled away. "Relax, Kitten. I know the rule."  
  
"I know; I've just never had a really serious relationship before." She looked down shyly. "You're the first guy that I've ever kissed."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Then again, I guess you've had a lot of girls."  
  
"I'm sure that you don't want to hear about that." She just stared at him. "Okay, well, I used to date a lot but only two types of girls were interested in me: 'bad girls' for one. They never really appealed to me, they didn't take care if themselves; most of them were on drugs or something. Then there were the rich girls looking for a thrill. I dated a few of them but, well, it was empty." He kissed her again.  
  
.  
  
"Hey, will you stay awhile  
  
My smile will not mislead you  
  
`Cause I've been alone  
  
My faith turned to stone  
  
Still there's something in you that I believe in"  
  
.  
  
She sighed happily, returning his kiss. He pulled away smiling. "This is amazing," he whispered.  
  
"What?" she asked with her own smile.  
  
"We're actually together." He kissed her forehead. "We can finally be together, no one against us." He kissed her slowly before moving beside her. She smiled laying her head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her holding her close. "Never in a million years did I think cuddling could feel so good."  
  
She grinned. "Never in a million years did I think that Lance Alvers would cuddle."  
  
"Don't let it get out, I have a rep to protect."  
  
She giggled. "Yes, sir!"  
  
He smiled and kissed her softly. "Get some sleep, Kitten. It's late." She sighed happily and closed her eyes beginning to fall asleep in his arms. 


	14. Prom Begins Again

Author's Note- Come on people, just yes or no, do you want me to up the rating?  
  
Second note- I'm going on vacation so I won't be able to update for about a week, but I'll continue then.  
  
Prom begins again  
  
.  
  
So lay all your troubles down  
  
I am with you now  
  
.  
  
I'm here for the hard times  
  
The straight to your heart times  
  
When living ain't easy  
  
You can stand up against me  
  
And maybe rely on me  
  
And cry on me yeah  
  
-Matchbox Twenty  
  
.  
  
Two years later  
  
Magneto abandoned the Brotherhood soon after the trial that sent Ron away for thirty years. Xavier began to send them much needed money, even paying for Lance's college education. Due to his slacking off in High School he could only get into a Community college but it was still more than he ever expected. The Brotherhood didn't join the X-Men, except Remy.  
  
Kitty and Lance were still together; the two rarely saw each other though. The worst part was the fact that he told her that he wasn't going to be able to go to her Junior Prom. Rogue had convinced her to go anyhow so here she was. Her dress was a dark green. The sleeves were off the shoulder showing off the heart pendant that Lance had given her for Christmas. She wore her hair down as she had last year.  
  
Rogue walked in she was in a red dress that matched her date's eyes perfectly. This time the straps were thin with a sheer material that flowed over her hands. She had bought gloves but had no plans to wear them when they arrived at Prom. "You ready, sugah?" she asked.  
  
"I don't know if I want to go-" Kitty started.  
  
"You're goin'," Rogue told her. Kitty sighed and followed her friend down the stairs.  
  
"How can Remy be so lucky, escorting two tres belle femmes?"  
  
"Stuff it, Swamp Rat," Rogue said but smiled as she kissed her boyfriend.  
  
"You two are just weird," Kitty said.  
  
"Oui, petite," Remy said. "Mais, Remy would like to know who defines normal."  
  
"Ah, good," Xavier said. The adults came out. "You're all here."  
  
"Rats," Rogue muttered. "We almost made it."  
  
"Now, time for pictures," Xavier said pulling out the camera. The group posed. Each adult, except Logan took out their own cameras snapping pictures. "Kurt and Amanda got away." He handed Rogue the camera. "Please, get a few pictures of them." Rogue grinned at the thought of getting her foster brother.  
  
"Bye, everyone!" the group called before leaving. After dinner they went to the hall that was hosting their Prom. Kitty wondered away as soon as they walked in.  
  
"Does she know?" Remy asked.  
  
"Nope," Rogue said. "Ah for one can't believe that she even though that he was telling the truth."  
  
"Well, he was. He just changed things around."  
  
"When's he getting in?"  
  
"Soon, he might already be here."  
  
"Well, Remy, are we just going to stand here?"  
  
"Is that your way of hinting at something, chere?"  
  
"Hinting? I want to dance."  
  
He chuckled. "As you wish, Rogue." They went out onto the dance floor. He drew her close as a pulsing song began. "You really are a tres bonne danseur, ma cherie."  
  
"You can actually thank Kitty for that," Rogue smiled. "I absorbed her dancing ability and expanded upon it."  
  
"Ah, you're right, I must thank her." A slow song began. "Chere?" Rogue felt herself blush as she turned in his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck. She wondered how, after three years, he could still make her blush simply by holding her and whispering.  
  
"Remy," she whispered. "Ah just wanted to tell you that. . . Ah. . ." She cleared her throat. "Ah'm tryin' ta say." She stopped, annoyed with herself. She took a deep breath and decided to just say it quickly. "Ahloveyou."  
  
Remy chuckled kissing her softly. "Taking lessons from Pietro, chere?" He kissed her again. "Je t'aime." 


	15. Prom Continues

Author's Note- I'm back! Here's the next chapter, finally. Thanks for telling me what you wanted. Enjoy.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Prom continues  
  
I never went to college  
  
I don't have a degree  
  
Let's say I went to night school  
  
I learned all I know on the streets  
  
I wasn't born a rich man  
  
I ain't got no pedigree  
  
The sweat on this old collar  
  
That's my Ph. D.  
  
.  
  
It comes down to this  
  
I wouldn't exist  
  
Without you it ain't worth the grind  
  
I'd fight for one kiss  
  
On a night like this  
  
You make me feel I could fly  
  
-Bon Jovi  
  
~*~  
  
Kitty immediately regretted coming when she saw all the happy couples. /Oh, well,/ she decided going out to the dance floor. She began dancing, closing her eyes and losing herself in the music. About an hour and a half later, she felt someone tap her on the shoulder. She turned seeing Pietro. "Hey!" she smiled.  
  
"You've been dancing alone all night," he noted. "Would you like to dance?"  
  
"Won't Sherry and Lisa be jealous," she asked smirking.  
  
He grinned. "Probably. Well?" She smiled accepting. The second most interesting thing that had happened when the two groups called a truce was the friendship between Pietro and Kitty (the most interesting being the fact that Todd had found a girlfriend in one of the new recruits). Pietro took on the role of the "cool big bother," as he had designated himself.  
  
"Have you heard from him?" Kitty asked.  
  
"Don't worry about it, Kitty-Cat. He said he'd be home next weekend." She cocked her head to one side sensing that Pietro was hiding something. The new song that began saved him from further questions.  
  
"That's our song," Kitty whispered. Pietro smiled and motioned her towards the front of the room. She gasped as the man started towards them. Pietro walked away.  
  
"Hey, Kitten," Lance said.  
  
"What are you doing here?" she asked.  
  
"Aren't you happy to see me?" She hugged him hard in response. He held her tightly against him.  
  
"You made it," she whispered against his jacket.  
  
He grinned. "Hey, I wouldn't miss this for all the world." He stepped back. "You look amazing."  
  
"Thank you," she said blushing.  
  
"Well, I paid off the DJ so, dance with me?" She smiled, stepping into his arms.  
  
.  
  
"Cause all I want to do is be there  
  
For the things that you're going through  
  
Well, is it good for you,  
  
Is it good for you?"  
  
.  
  
He leaned down brushing his lips against hers. "I've missed you so much," he whispered.  
  
"I've missed you too," she whispered back. She looked up into his eyes. "This was all a plan wasn't it?"  
  
"Yep," he smiled. "I didn't tell you because I wasn't positive that I could make it, and I wanted to surprise you."  
  
"I'm so glad you're here."  
  
"Me too."  
  
.  
  
"Cause you haunt my nights when  
  
I don't know where my life should go  
  
Well, is it good for you,  
  
Is it good for you?  
  
.  
  
A faster song came on and the two continued dancing moving completely in sync. Kitty smiled, this is how it should have been the first time. Too soon for the two of them Prom was over.  
  
"Where to next?" Lance asked.  
  
"The professor is allowing us to have an after-prom party," Kitty said.  
  
"You want to go?" Lance asked.  
  
"Nope, just listing it as a possibility. There's also the possibility of going to your house. Everyone else will be at the party."  
  
He smiled. "I like that idea."  
  
She returned his smile. "Somehow, I'm not surprised." He drove to the Brotherhood house. He got out opening her door for her. They went inside. The two paused once inside.  
  
"Kitty, are you sure you don't want to go to the party?"  
  
She smiled shyly. "No, I mean, I want this, but if I get too scared will you stop?"  
  
He looked into her eyes intently. "Yes."  
  
"In that case, I'm ready." He smiled lifting her into his arms. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Carrying you."  
  
"Like, duh!"  
  
He laughed. "I thought you had stopped using that Valley-Girl talk." He shook his head. "You disappoint me, Kitten." She rolled her eyes and laid her head on his chest.  
  
He laid her upon his bed. "Kitty, you really are beautiful." She smiled at him standing back up. He took his jacket off laying it on a chair. She stepped over to him unbuttoning his vest then his shirt slipping both of them off his shoulders.  
  
She ran her hands up his chest; he closed his eyes briefly at the feel of her soft hands caressing his skin. She undid the belt to his slacks. He stepped back slipping them off himself. "Your turn," he whispered. He stepped behind her smiling at the way she moved her hair for him.  
  
He kissed her exposed neck before unzipping her dress. She allowed the dress to fall off her body. She didn't move for a few seconds. "Kitty?" he asked softly. "What's wrong?"  
  
She looked down scared. "I'm not pretty enough."  
  
"That's stupid." She turned slowly. "Kitty, you're beautiful, all of you." He reached around her unhooking her bra and removing the cloth. He looked into her eyes. "Are you positive that you want to go through with this?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
He smiled softly, kissing her. "Okay, lie down, pretty Kitty. I have to do something." Kitty nodded laying on his bed. She slipped off her remaining clothes and looked up at him as he finished putting on the condom. He moved over her and lowered his head kissing her. "You're shaking."  
  
"I'm a little scared."  
  
"Do you want to stop?"  
  
"No, never." He kissed her again before moving down and softly sucking one nipple while running his thumb over the other. "Lance," she purred. He moved back up to her lips and kissed her fully beginning to tease her with his fingers. "Please," she begged unsure of what she wanted.  
  
"I love you," Lance whispered and began to slide into her. "Kitten, this is going to hurt pretty bad." He kissed her and thrust all the way through. She cried out against his lips feeling hot tears roll down her cheeks. He remained perfectly staying still inside her. Kitty closed her eyes tightly. He hadn't been lying. It really hurt. The pain began to fade into a dull throbbing. Taking a deep breath she moved slightly. "Ready?"  
  
"I think," she whispered. He smiled down at her kissing her once more before withdrawing. "I love you," she told him as he thrust back into her. He slowly worked up to a fast rhythm placing his hands on her hips, urging her to move with him. She felt her body building towards something then suddenly felt as though she was flying. She tightened around him urging him to his own climax. He collapsed on top of her. He moved, throwing the condom into the trash before lying beside her. She moved towards him laying her head on his chest and wrapping her arms around him. The two slowly fell into a contented sleep. 


	16. Amour Faisant

Author's Note- It was requested of me to do another (I believe the word is lemon, not entirely sure though) scene, this one with Rogue and Remy. So here it is Carla1, gambitsgirl, and all other Romy fans.  
  
Second Note- the song is (of course) by Bon Jovi, it's "Thank You For Loving Me"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Amour faisant  
  
~*~  
  
You want commitment  
  
Take a look into these eyes  
  
They burn with a fire, just for you now  
  
Until the end of time  
  
I would do anything  
  
I'd beg, I'd steal, I'd die  
  
To have you in these arms tonight  
  
Baby I want you like the roses  
  
Want the rain  
  
You know I need you  
  
Like a poet needs the pain  
  
I would give anything  
  
My blood my love my life  
  
.  
  
If you were in these arms tonight  
  
I'd hold you  
  
I'd need you  
  
I'd get down on my knees for you  
  
And make everything alright  
  
If you were in these arms  
  
I'd love you  
  
I'd please you  
  
I'd tell you that I'd never leave you  
  
And love you till the end of time  
  
If you were in these arms tonight  
  
-Bon Jovi  
  
~*~  
  
Rogue watched as Kitty left with Lance. "Finally," she smiled.  
  
"Oui, peut-être they will stay out tonight," Remy mused. Rogue turned to him narrowing her eyes. "Que?"  
  
"You just never give up."  
  
"Que?" he repeated.  
  
"You have been trying to get us alone for two years."  
  
"Oui, and it had never worked. Damn mansion." She laughed softly. "Ready to go?"  
  
"We don't really have a choice there."  
  
"Vrai." They started walking out. They drove to the mansion. Everyone who had attended prom was in the rec. room talking and hanging out.  
  
"Where is Kitty?" Scott demanded when he saw Rogue and Remy come in.  
  
"In the back of Lance's Jeep having hot monkey sex with him," Tabby said from her spot on the couch with Ray. Scott glared at her before turning to Rogue.  
  
"She probably is with Lance," Rogue said. "He just came in."  
  
"Great," Scott muttered walking away.  
  
"When will he realize that he can't keep them apart?" Rogue asked.  
  
"Any homme who didn' want you, chere, has the intelligence of a cumquat to begin with," Remy told her softly kissing her cheek. She smiled up at him.  
  
"Gag me," Tabby muttered. Rogue looked at the new recruits, all of whom were watching the two of them.  
  
"Why don't we go to my room?" she whispered causing a wicked grin to spread across the Cajun's face. "Get your mind out of the gutter, swamp rat, Ah just don't like bein' started at like Ah'm dancing topless to the macarena."  
  
"As much as Remy loves the image of you topless he could have done without the macarena," Remy told her as they started up the stairs. Rogue sat on her bed as Remy looked through her and Kitty's CD collection. "Parfait." He placed several CD's in the CD player and pushed play. He came to sit beside her.  
  
~*~  
  
It's hard for me to say the things  
  
I want to say sometimes  
  
There's no one here but you and me  
  
And that broken old street light  
  
Lock the doors  
  
We'll leave the world outside  
  
~*~  
  
"Ah have ta admit, Remy, Ah had a lot of fun tonight."  
  
"Moi aussi." He leaned towards her kissing her softly. She pulled away blushing. "What's wrong, chere?"  
  
"Nothin'," she said trying to look as though that was true.  
  
"Rogue-" He took her hand in his. "Don't insult Remy, it's obvious that something's botherin' ya, ma belle. What is it?" She sighed.  
  
"We've been together for two years."  
  
"Oui."  
  
"And you've been great, Ah mean, you haven't pressured me at all. Whenever you say something about. you know. you're always joking."  
  
"Oui," Remy repeated confused as to where this was going.  
  
"Ah'm just confused."  
  
"`Bout what?"  
  
"Us. Don't you want me?"  
  
Remy smiled looking into her eyes. "Chere, where would you ever get de idea that Remy didn't want you? Dere is nothing that Remy wants more. Mais, dings are different with you. Remy doesn't want to rush it."  
  
"We've been together for two years. Ah don't think you'd be rushing it."  
  
Remy grinned lazily. "Are you propositioning me, ma coeur?"  
  
"No.! Hell, Ah don't know." He chuckled leaning towards her and kissing her.  
  
~*~  
  
I never knew I had a dream  
  
Until that dream was you  
  
When I look into your eyes  
  
The sky's a different blue  
  
Cross my heart  
  
I wear no disguise  
  
If I tried, you'd make believe  
  
That you believed my lies  
  
~*~  
  
Going slowly he moved his hands to the back of her dress deftly unzipping it. She pulled away in surprise. He merely smiled pulling her to her feet so he could push her dress off of her. She undid his tie tossing it aside before he removed his jacket. He allowed her to undo the buttons on his shirt while slowly looking her over. She had gone with a simple black strapless bra and a silky pair of bikini panties. "Remy?"  
  
"Tu etait tres, tres belle ma cherie," he practically purred slipping out of the pants and urging her to lie back down. His mouth claimed hers swiftly. He was surprised when she took the initiative, deepening the kiss, exploring his mouth unabashedly. He reached around her feeling her bra a few seconds to figure out how it clasped. He quickly removed the piece of cloth. He then worked on tugging off her underwear having to break their kiss to do that.  
  
He stepped back his eyes hungrily taking her in as he slipped out of his boxers. He kissed her softly before moving across her jaw-line and down her neck, nibbling it gently causing her to cry out softly. He moved down even further to the valley between her breasts. He took one pert nipple into his mouth suckling it. She gasped reaching out and grasping his hair. He grinned as he moved to the other breast lavishing it with his attention. He looked into her eyes.  
  
"If you want me to stop, mon amour, tell me now," Remy said.  
  
"I never want you to stop," she murmured as he reached a hand between them beginning to stroke her. "Ah love you."  
  
"Je t'aime," he whispered back. He moved away.  
  
~*~  
  
You pick me up when I fall down  
  
You ring the bell before they count me out  
  
If I was drowning you would part the sea  
  
And risk your own life to rescue me  
  
~*~  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothin', Remy's just sure that ma chere wouldn't want children right now."  
  
"Taken care of," she told him taking his hand and drawing him back to her. He smiled kissing her. He began to stroke her again, moving his fingers in a slow rhythm. "Remy."  
  
"Oui, chere."  
  
"Please, Ah need you now." Remy grinned positioning himself. He quickly thrust into her swallowing her cry of pain with his mouth.  
  
"Je suis tres desole. J'espere que je ne tu ai pas fait mal trop fort. Je t'aime, chere. Tu etait ma couer, mon amour." She didn't understand anything except 'je t'aime,' but by his soft whisper she knew it was to comfort her.  
  
She smiled softly kissing him to show him that she was all right. Taking that as a sign he began moving. She wrapped her legs around his meeting him thrust for thrust. Knowing that he wouldn't be able to last too long he reached between them stroking her in time with his thrusts, urging her into her climax. He reached his own seconds after her. The two lovers collapsed together.  
  
~*~  
  
Lock the doors  
  
We'll leave the world outside  
  
All I've got to give to you  
  
Are these five words when I  
  
Thank you for loving me  
  
For being my eyes  
  
Oh, when I couldn't see  
  
For parting my lips  
  
When I couldn't breathe  
  
Thank you for loving me  
  
~*~  
  
"Merde," Remy muttered. Rogue smiled tiredly kissing him softly. He returned her smile.  
  
"Je t'aime," she murmured moving to lie with her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Je sais," he whispered back. Laughing, she playfully slapped him. The two kissed again as they settled back drifting into a deep satisfied sleep.  
  
~*~  
  
Thank you for loving me Thank you for loving me Oh, for loving me 


	17. Busted

Busted  
  
~*~  
  
Now would you mind if I bared my soul  
  
If I came right out and said you're beautiful  
  
`Cause there's something here I can't explain  
  
I feel I'm diving into driving rain  
  
You get my senses running wild  
  
I cant' resist your sweet, sweet smile  
  
So take this feeling and make it grow  
  
Never let it- never let it go  
  
~*~  
  
Kitty awoke alone. She sat up and winced. She saw one of Lance's shirts on the floor along with a pair of sweatpants. She got dressed wincing at her sore muscles. Kitty stood and walked downstairs. Lance was making pancakes and singing The Casinos' "Then You Can Tell Me Goodbye."  
  
~*~  
  
"Kiss me each morning for a million years,  
  
Hold me each evening at your side.  
  
Tell me you love me for a million years,  
  
Then if it don't work out,  
  
Then if it don't work out,  
  
Then you can tell me goodbye."  
  
~*~  
  
Kitty stood back watching him as he placed some pancakes on a plate and put more batter on the pan before continuing his song. She was amazed by the quality of his voice.  
  
~*~  
  
"Sweeten my coffee with a morning kiss  
  
Soften my dreams with your sighs  
  
Tell me you love me for a million years,  
  
Then if it don't work out,  
  
Then if it don't work out,  
  
Then you can tell me goodbye."  
  
~*~  
  
"Cooking and singing," Kitty smiled. "I didn't know your could do either."  
  
He turned and smiled. "Hey there, pretty Kitty," he smiled. "Good morning."  
  
"Morning," she said suddenly feeling shy.  
  
"We had a visitor this morning," Lance told her.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Wolverine."  
  
Kitty looked up raising her eyebrows. "Why was he here?"  
  
"You're gonna be in trouble," Lance sang grinning.  
  
"Why?"  
  
He became serious quickly. "You didn't call last night, Kitten. Also, Wolverine has an excellent since of smell."  
  
"You mean-" Lance nodded. "That is, like, so not good."  
  
"Hey, I'm the one who had to deal with his death threats."  
  
"Yeah, but *I* have to live with him."  
  
"Good point." Kitty turned on the radio.  
  
"Many people report feeling tremors at about midnight last night. . . " She turned the radio back off and turned to look at her boyfriend.  
  
"Um. . . oops," he said blushing. She smiled shaking her head and sat down as he served breakfast. "I kind of lost control."  
  
"I didn't know you could cause it all over it all over town though."  
  
He sat beside her. "Me either."  
  
Kitty looked at the four plates filled with pancakes. "Um, Lance, are you planning on feeding an army?"  
  
"Nope." A faint tremble shook the stairs. "Just the guys."  
  
"But there's four plates."  
  
"I know. . . I hope I made enough." Pietro rushed in.  
  
"Morning Kitty-Cat, hey Lance!" he said sitting down and beginning to eat. Todd hopped in.  
  
"Hi, Lance," he said getting a plate and sitting down. "Hey, X-Geek."  
  
"Morning, fly-boy," Kitty said.  
  
"Hi, Kitty," Fred said taking one of the four plates.  
  
"Good morning," Kitty said in awe as Fred began eating everything on the plate.  
  
"I know," Lance said. "It's amazing." Kitty shook her head and began eating. After Breakfast Kitty and Lance left. They drove to the Institute stopping at the gate.  
  
"I wonder if Mr. Logan told the professor," Kitty whispered.  
  
"Probably," Lance said.  
  
"I'm, like, going to be grounded forever!" Kitty exclaimed glaring at the ground. "How long are you in?"  
  
"All this week," Lance said. "We have one week off for Spring Break."  
  
Kitty sighed looking up at him. "I won't be able to see you all week."  
  
"So we'll make up for it next time, summer's only in a couple months."  
  
"Yeah. . ."  
  
"Hey, no frowning, Pryde." He kissed her softly. He then stepped back touchin his chin thoughtfully. "You can always sneak out. Tuesday night at ten and meet me right here."  
  
"And be grounded for another month?!"  
  
"It wouldn't be worth it?" he pouted.  
  
"Well, you're only going to be here for a week. . ."  
  
Lance blinked, surprised. "You're actually going for this."  
  
"You're a bad influence, Alvers," Kitty said mimicking Scott.  
  
"Never do that again," Lance said smiling. "It was scary." They walked a little further.  
  
"We're almost there," Kitty sighed.  
  
"Want to make a run for it?"  
  
"Lance. . ."  
  
"Okay, well, can I at least get my goodbye kiss before we get to the mansion? If Logan sees us kiss there may never be a repeat performance of last night." They stopped and Lance lowered his head softly kissing her. "I love you, Kitten."  
  
"I love you too," she smiled. He kissed her again slowly, relishing the feel of her against him.  
  
"I'll see you this Tuesday?"  
  
"Sneaking out is bad."  
  
"Well, to quote you, darling, duh!"  
  
"Hey, I've been working on that, mostly because Pietro mocked me every time I said anything Valley-Girlish."  
  
"So. . .?" He kissed her softly.  
  
"I don't know. . ." The next kiss was purely sexual. He explored her mouth as his hands did the same to her body. "Fine!" she gasped when she pulled away. "You win. If I get caught, I'm blaming it all on you."  
  
"Of course," he smiled. The two kissed tenderly. She smiled up at him stepping back. "You're not going to stand me up?"  
  
"I'll be there if I can get out of the Institute."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"See ya Tuesday."  
  
He smiled and winked. "It's a date." Kitty went inside.  
  
"Half-Pint!" Logan yelled. Kitty winced. "Get in here, I want to talk to you." Kitty walked into the study. "Have a seat." She sat down. "I chose not to tell Chuck about last night. He only knows that you were over there. Not all the details."  
  
"So, I'm grounded?"  
  
"Big time. What were you thinking, Half-Pint? We didn't know where you were. We were worried."  
  
"I'm sorry, Mr. Logan. I was just so happy to see Lance, I guess I didn't think."  
  
"You're damn right you didn't think!" He shook his head. "I'm not going to yell at you about what you did last night, you're adult enough to worry about that. Just tell me that we won't have little Alvers running around."  
  
"You won't."  
  
"Good. Now, from now on, use your head. I don't want anything to happen to you, Half-Pint."  
  
"I know, Mr. Logan. I'm really, really sorry that I worried everyone."  
  
"Just don't let it happen again." He walked ruffling her hair as he did so. She smiled knowing the other mutant wasn't angry anymore. Sighing, Kitty went upstairs.  
  
"Kitty," Jean said. "Where were you last night?"  
  
"At the Brotherhood house," Kitty said.  
  
"Where?" Scott asked coming out of his room.  
  
"The Brotherhood house," Kitty repeated.  
  
"All night?!" Scott exclaimed.  
  
"Yes, Scott, I, a seventeen year old, slept over at the house of my boyfriend of two years. Shame on me."  
  
"Kitty-"  
  
"Goodnight, Scott." She phased through the door to the room she still shared with Rogue. She stopped in her tracks at the site before her. There on Rogue's bed was a very naked Remy holding an equally naked Rogue.  
  
"Okay, I'm going to be sick," Kitty muttered.  
  
"Morning, petite," Remy said covering both himself and Rogue.  
  
"I'm just going to go sleep," Kitty said climbing into her own bed after hanging up her dress.  
  
"Kitty!" Rogue cried.  
  
"Hush," Kitty said. "If I didn't scream when I came in and saw you two you can't scream now."  
  
"Ah didn't think you'd be home for a while," Rogue said.  
  
"I, like, guessed that," Kitty said now smiling.  
  
"Kitty, I'd like to get dressed," Remy said.  
  
"I just saw you naked," Kitty said brightly causing the Cajun to blush. Smiling she obediently turned.  
  
"Merci," Remy said. Both he and Rogue got dressed. "I have to go, Logan scheduled one of my Danger Room sessions for oh, around dix minutes ago."  
  
"You shouldn't have stolen his bike," Rogue said.  
  
"Oui, mais, it was worth it." Remy smiled remembering that night. His bike had been in the shop but he and Rogue had had tickets for Ozzy Osborne. So he did the logical thing, he stole Logan's motorcycle. He took the full blame when Logan found out which was why he was in the Danger Room with Logan everyday for the next month. "Je t'aime."  
  
Rogue smiled at him. "Je sais."  
  
"Chere, you wound me."  
  
"Get out of here, Swamp Rat," Rogue said laughing.  
  
"Salut." He left.  
  
"You two have the oddest relationship," Kitty said smiling.  
  
"Yeah," Rogue smiled. Kitty stretched out thinking about how much her roommate had changed since Remy had come into her life. "I'm going to go find something to eat. You need some aspirin or anything?"  
  
"I'm fine," Kitty said. "I just need some sleep."  
  
"Okay, the professor will probably want to speak to you later."  
  
"I know," Kitty said sighing.  
  
"Bye." 


	18. Sneaking Out

Author's Note- If any one has any ideas of what should happen next let me know, I'm sort of stuck, after this. If there's anything that you want to see just tell me. Well, enjoy the next part `cause it'll be a while before I can write another one, let me know what you think.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sneaking out  
  
~*~  
  
I've lived, I've loved, I've lost, I've paid some dues, baby  
  
We've been to hell and back again  
  
Through it all you're always my best friend  
  
For all the words I didn't say and all the things I didn't do  
  
Tonight I'm gonna find a way  
  
.  
  
Every time I look at you, baby, I see something new  
  
That takes me higher than before and makes me want you more  
  
I don't wanna sleep tonight, dreamin's just a waste of time  
  
When I look at what my life's been comin' to  
  
I'm all about lovin' you  
  
-Bon Jovi  
  
~*~  
  
"I'm going to be caught," Kitty whispered slipping into a pair of jeans.  
  
"Kitty, we've got you covered," Rogue said.  
  
"I can't believe I let you talk me into this," Jean said.  
  
"I will be very, very grateful," Kitty said.  
  
"This is insane, Logan is going to catch you," Jean said.  
  
"Remy is taking care of that," Rogue said. "He talked Logan into watching the hockey game. You have four hours. There are two games."  
  
"I can't thank you guys enough," Kitty said.  
  
"Ready?" Jean asked. Kitty nodded and Jean floated her to the ground. Kitty waved and walked away. She went to the gate and found that Lance was asleep in his Jeep. She smiled climbing in beside him. She leaned over kissing him softly. He jumped.  
  
"Hey," she whispered.  
  
He smiled happily. "You're late, Pryde."  
  
"Yep," Kitty smiled. "So what do you have planned?"  
  
"I thought we could go to the park."  
  
"It's dark."  
  
"I know," he said as she had two years ago. "It would be romantic." He started the Jeep and they pulled away. "So, how'd it go?"  
  
"I'm grounded all month," Kitty said. "And I believe the professor knows what I'm doing. He told me that sneaking out would add an extra week on to my punishment."  
  
"Just a week? That's actually pretty good."  
  
"I know." He pulled into the park. They got out. The two began walking around the park hand-in-hand.  
  
"Alvers!" a man yelled.  
  
"Don't be Scott," Kitty whispered as the couple turned. Instead it was Duncan.  
  
"Yes?" Lance asked. The boy punched Lance. "What in the Hell was that for?!"  
  
"Ron went to jail because of the two of you," Duncan said. Kitty helped Lance to his feet.  
  
"And. . . ?"  
  
"I was an accomplice!" Duncan kicked the other boy. Lance fell and looked up at Kitty for permission. "I was in jail for," he hit Lance again. "Eight months because of you and your little slut!" Lance arched an eyebrow getting slowly to his feet.  
  
"You know, Duncan," Lance said brushing himself off casually, "I have wanted to hurt you for years for every time you beat up Todd."  
  
"That little freak," Duncan scoffed.  
  
"But you also insulted my girl," Lance said calmly. Duncan started to say more but was cut off by a small tremble that went through the Earth. Lance punched the other guy when he was distracted. The two began a vicious fight until another man grabbed Duncan throwing him away from Lance.  
  
"Scott?" Kitty asked. Duncan stood and, seeing the he was outnumbered, left.  
  
"You know, Alvers, I've always had an extreme dislike for you," Scott said. "But now, seeing what you did to Duncan." He paused. "Just get her home before the professor notices that she's gone." Kitty smiled hugging her team leader.  
  
"Thanks, Scott!" she exclaimed. Scott smiled at her before walking away to meet Jean.  
  
"That was surprising," Lance said in shock.  
  
"Yes, it was," Kitty agreed. They walked back to the Jeep and drove to the Institute.  
  
"Merde, mon ami," Remy said. "What `appened to you?"  
  
"Duncan Matthews," Kitty said spitting out the name as though it tasted foul. Lance sat down on Kitty's bed.  
  
"I feel kinda dizzy," he said. Kitty sighed looking down at him.  
  
"Lance, Ah didn't know a face could turn that many colors," Rogue said of his growing bruises.  
  
"Thanks," Lance whispered stretching out.  
  
"Ah'll go get some ice," Rogue said. Remy followed her.  
  
"Kitty, if you love me, shoot me," Lance murmured huskily. Kitty laughed.  
  
"I'm sure you have things to live for," she said flirtatiously.  
  
He looked up at her with big eyes. "My whole body hurts." She smiled kissing his forehead. "I defend your honor and get a kiss on the forehead?"  
  
She smirked. "You said everything hurt."  
  
He met her eyes with a slow grin. "I'll live." Rolling her eyes she lowered her head kissing him chastely. "Oh, come on, Kitten." She laughed kissing him again slower.  
  
"That better?" she asked.  
  
"Much," he smiled. Remy and Rogue came in with an icepack.  
  
"Make yourself comfortable," Rogue said tossing the icepack to Kitty who placed it over Lance's eye.  
  
"Ow," he moaned.  
  
"Men are, like, such wimps," Kitty said rolling her eyes.  
  
"Anyhow," Rogue said, "Logan is doing his rounds so you two are going to have to stay here for a while." She smiled at the couple. "We'll leave you two alone." Lance yawned before wincing at the pain in his jaw.  
  
"Why me?" Lance whispered.  
  
"`Cause we're doomed," Kitty smiled. "Remember the day we got together, I told you we would never have a normal date."  
  
"Yes, but I have to agree with Rogue, normal isn't us," he smiled. Kitty kissed him softly before getting up.  
  
"I'll be right back, I need to change and get something to wipe that blood off of your face."  
  
"Blood?" Lance touched his face and winced seeing the blood. "Damn." Kitty laughed softly going into the bathroom. She changed and brought out a wet rag. She then leaned over him to wash the blood off of him. She was surprised that he was being so silent then suddenly realized why. She sat up clutching her shirt closed further. "What?" he asked innocently.  
  
"Lance Alvers!" she exclaimed. He simply smiled sitting up to kiss her softly. "Well, you might as well stay here tonight." Lance nodded slipping off his shirt and jeans before climbing under the covers in his boxers. Kitty climbed into his arms and the couple soon fell asleep. 


	19. Busted again The End

Busted (again)  
  
~*~  
  
If you could see inside my heart  
  
Then you 'd understand  
  
I'd never mean to hurt you  
  
Baby I'm not that kind of man  
  
.  
  
I might not say I'm sorry  
  
Yeah, I might talk rough sometimes  
  
And I might forget the little things  
  
Or keep you hanging on the line  
  
-Bon Jovi  
  
~*~  
  
SNICT! Lance bolted up and whirled around. Wolverine stood in the doorway claws extended. "What are you doin' here, bub?" he demanded.  
  
Kitty opened her eyes and blinked sleepily. "Mr. Logan?"  
  
"Go back to sleep, kid," he said in a low growl. "I just have to kill something." Lance swallowed.  
  
"I'll just be going," Lance said heading towards the window. Kitty's giggle interrupted him.  
  
"Uh, Lance, you might need your pants," she said holding up said garment.  
  
"You have ten minutes to say goodbye," Logan growled. He walked out and Lance visibly relaxed. He walked back to the bed and got dressed.  
  
"Lance," Kitty said, "Logan isn't going to kill you."  
  
"And how do you know that?"  
  
"Because I totally wouldn't let him." Lance smiled leaning towards Kitty to kiss her.  
  
"Let me get dressed and I'll walk you out," she said. She pulled out a baby blue T-shirt and a pair of capris. "Do you mind if I get dressed in here? The bathroom's always full this time of morning."  
  
Lance smirked flopping down on her bed. "Be my guest." She gave him a look. He just looked back at her innocently. "What? Hey, I've already seen everything." He got to his feet and crossed over to her. He leaned down and kissed her softly. Kitty stepped away and turned her back on him to get dressed causing her boyfriend to sigh theatrically.  
  
"You're the one who said that you've already seen everything," she teased turning around as she slipped on a pair of sandals. They walked down the stairs and snuck out the door. "It's, like, still dark."  
  
"Oui," Remy said approaching.  
  
"What are you two doin' out here?" Rogue asked.  
  
"Logan got a little upset when he saw Lance in my bed," Kitty said. Remy smirked and raised an eyebrow. "Like, get your mind out of the gutter. We were sleeping."  
  
"Oui, petite," Remy smiled. "Remy never implied otherwise."  
  
"What were you two doing?" Kitty asked.  
  
"We were just goin' ta watch the sun rise," Rogue said.  
  
"Care ta join us?" Remy asked retreating back to the blanket with Rogue. Kitty looked up at Lance who shrugged taking her hand and leading her over to the blanket. The two couples settled back and watched as the sky began to lighten. "Je t'aime, chere," Remy whispered to Rogue.  
  
"Je t'aime toi aussi, swamp rat," Rogue murmured back. Remy smiled. The two kissed softly.  
  
"This is nice," Kitty whispered leaning back in Lance's arms.  
  
"Yeah," he agreed. SNICT. All four leapt to their feet.  
  
"One minute, Rockhead," Logan growled from the porch.  
  
"I'll see you," Lance said apologetically. He leaned down and kissed Kitty slowly. "Love you."  
  
"Love you too," Kitty smiled. Logan growled and Lance backed off going to his Jeep. "Mr. Logan, nothing happened."  
  
"I know that, kid," Logan smirked. "Good sense of smell, remember?"  
  
Kitty made a face. "Um... ewwe... So why'd you do that?"  
  
"Two reasons," Logan announced. "One, the kid has to know that if I see him hurt you he dies."  
  
"He won't-"  
  
Logan raised a hand to cut her off. "Two, his expression is always pretty damn funny." With that he went back inside.  
  
"Dat just destroyed de mood," Remy said rolling his eyes. He and Rogue walked into the house hand-in-hand. Kitty stood a few minutes later watching as the sun rose.  
  
The end  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Note- Another anti-climatic ending. Oh, well, I may actually add on to this one later but I figured that you guys deserved an ending so here ya go. Hope you enjoyed and if you did, please let me know. 


End file.
